Old Fashion
by EvaC
Summary: The question on Mamoru's mind & in his heart was "who would he pick?" His wife, his best friend, since their school days OR her little sister, the one who had caught his eyes right away & who was doing something for her sister, mother and his mother, something the three women demanded from her and Mamoru.
1. Chapter 1

Old Fashion.

Summary: The question on Mamoru's mind & in his heart was "who would he pick?" His wife, his best friend, since their school days OR her little sister, the one who had caught his eyes right away & who was doing something for her sister, mother and his mother, something the three women demanded from her and Mamoru.

OKAY I LIED! I AM starting a new story before finishing rewriting WTCW. Don't worry I will finish and post WTCW while working on this story. I just had to get this story idea written. I hope you enjoy. EvaC

Chapter 1

Mamoru glanced to his right then back down at the closed diary that was in his lap. He picked it up and started reading it knowing he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. Mamoru wanted, no needed to know even more about HER even more after what he had just done to HER.

Dear Diary,

I got you today for my thirteenth birthday and I LOVE IT! Sister told me that since I'm a "Teen" that it was time I started to write down what was on my mind. Anyways, I got so many great things today and one of the best was a necklace from Sister. SHE IS THE BEST sister! I LOVE HER! She doesn't act like the others her age (eighteen) she is nice to me and treats me like I'm her age at times. Usagi

Mamoru smiled a few times on some of the pages he then started to read a few of the pages a little fast finding something's boring until one entry caught his eyes so he read it a little slower.

Dear Diary,

Sister is going off to college today. Mama is crying and Dad is proud. He keeps looking at me and telling me that I will need to study harder so I can go to college just like Sister. But I don't want to go to college I want to get married and have kids. But I won't tell him its best that no one else knows. I don't want anyone to pick and make fun of me if they knew. Usagi

Mamoru glanced at the clock then back down at the diary again flipping pages until some that caught his eyes made him stop and read them.

Dear Diary,

Sister wrote me again and told me about some guy that is at her college also. I guess they were in high school together and he is a year older then her, she wrote. I am happy for now she isn't alone and doesn't know anyone since she does know him. I guess it's good that she has an old friend there now. Usagi

Dear Diary,

Another year is gone and I'm looking forward to the next one. Soon summer will be here and Sister will be home during her break. I CAN"T WAIT! She didn't come home at Christmas saying how she was going to go with some girl friends to their homes. I missed her at Christmas and I know Mama did also. But Dad said that Sister was growing up and she needs to have time to herself. That might be true but I was still sad. Usagi

Mamoru paused and looked to his right again then back at the diary as he decided to keep skipping some pages just looking for any that had his name on them. For some reason he wanted to read what she might have written about him. Mamoru knew that Usagi had to have written about him at some point. They had known each other for awhile now.

His smile returned when he finally found the first page with his name on it.

Dear Diary,

TODAY WAS HORRABLE! And it shouldn't have been! Today is MY Birthday, MY Fourteenth and Sister brought home that GUY friend of hers from high school and now college. HIS name is MAMORU CHIBA and he is so mean! Usagi

Dear Diary,

I'm so sorry about yesterday and not telling you about MY DAY! It got ruined by that MAN! Anyways I will not write about that CRAZY PERSON at the moment. I got some Manga's the ones I have been wanting from Sister! LOVE HER! Of course I got clothes from Mama and from Dad I got some money again. AND of course he told me to save it like always. BORING. Even that CRAZY MAN gave me some money telling me how he didn't know it was my birthday and he didn't have a gift for me so he gave me money also… That was nice. Usagi

Dear Diary,

That crazyBAKA keeps bothering me so I haven't been able to write in you for awhile. HE is always picking on me about everything! I could be minding my own business and HE will start! I wish Sister wouldn't have brought HIM home to meet the family. HE is EVIL I tell you! EVIL! I can't wait for HIM to leave. Taking up my time with Sister. EVIL! Usagi

Dear Diary,

They are finally leaving and YES I will miss Sister but not HIM! I hope HE jumps in a cold river and gets really sick! The JERK was always picking on me! DIE BAKA MAMORU DIE! Usagi

Mamoru started skipping pages again wanting to find more on him.

Dear Diary,

Can you believe it? I can't! I can't believe that my stupid Sister brought that JERK home with her AGAIN and during MY vacation! How dare he call me those names and make fun of my hair AGAIN. OH I HATE THAT BAKA MAMORU CHIBA! I don't know why Sister likes him so much. "He's a great guy! He's so sweet" …Hold on I almost threw up in my mouth…Okay…. She always says…. great my butt! Yeah a great pain the neck! Usagi

Dear Diary,

It has now been a year that my life has been changed since sister brought that BAKA to the house and introduced him to the family. HOW CAN MY PARENTS LIKE HIM? I mean I kind of understand sister since Mamoru is kind of cute…..Can't anyone but me see that Mamoru is a demon well maybe not a demon….. But he works for the devil! YES the devil's right hand man is who BAKA Mamoru is! Always picking on me! One of these days I'm going to get him! Usagi

Dear Diary,

HEE HEE Today I got Mamoru and it was soooooo funny! When he was in the shower I smart person that I am…..well Diary I went and put PINK hair dye in his shampoo earlier and when he washed his hair…HA HA HA HA he looked like a pink Easter bunny! I AM SO GOOD! Of course I got into trouble and Mama made me do everything that Mamoru said for a day as punishment. But since the dye would wash out fast all I had to do was clean his room and his clothes even had to iron them! Then to top that off I had to do all the dishes. AND I HATE WASHING DISHES! My poor hands will be red forever I just know it! Poor Me… The thing that kind of surprised me was that Mamoru wasn't mad at me. He only watched me and if we made eye contact he would smile at me. I'm kind of scared wondering what he will do to get back at me. Usagi

Dear Diary,

HA HA! I guess BAKA Mamoru isn't smart like me because he hasn't gotten back at me for the hair thing a few days ago. I guess I out smarted him or maybe he's really scared of me. I hope he is sleeping with one eye open because I will get him when he sleeps if he DOES do something to me. Usagi

Dear Diary,

BAKA MAMORU had the nerve to tell ME not to cut MY hair! I yelled at him to leave me alone and not to worry about my hair. And when I went to walk away Mamoru had the nerve to grab my arm to stop me and then the BAKA pulled me to him and told me again not to cut my hair. I slapped his hand and he let my arm go and then I told him that I could cut it just like sister if I wanted. I told him to go and find his "girlfriend" and to leave me alone. I then ran off while he watched me…I didn't cut my hair like Sister did. She has hers so short now…..It does look good on her but its TOOOOOOO SHORT! (hee hee) makes her look like a boy I said. She only smiled at me then left the bathroom. I smiled back and turned around and saw BAKA looking at Sister and then me looking at me the longest. HE wasn't smiling. He is stupid. I think that if Haruka wants her hair short then more power to her! Usagi

Dear Diary,

Sister and that BAKA finally left, now the house is all mine! AND I still have two weeks left of vacation! Well I have to be here with Mama and Dad but at least HE is gone. Oh school starts soon and I can't wait to see all the new cute BOYS! Minako (one of my best friends) and Makoto (another one!) told me that they have made a chart for us to fill out so we can each keep track of which boys are the best and which ones we want to date. Ami (another one!) at first told us we shouldn't judge the boys but she changed her mind when we took her to the arcade and introduced her to the cute arcade guy. I SAW Ami checking out his behind also. OH I CAN'T WAIT FOR SCHOOL! And the best part of all is Rei (Our newest best friend) will be at our school also this year! YEAH me and my four best friends all together! Fun times are coming! Usagi

Mamoru who was smiling frowned then started flipping pages again until another entry caught his eyes.

Dear Diary,

School is boring…..but fun with my friends. But none of the boys are worth talking or spending any time with. They act so childish! I have decided that I need an older guy not real old but older then these little baby boys here….. I will never find a guy like HIM! Well maybe that cute arcade guy but I heard he has a girlfriend also Ami and Makoto both like him so I will let them have him. Usagi

Mamoru smiled again while he looked down to his right again.

Dear Diary,

OH MY GOOOODDDD! THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED! I can't believe it! That stupid BAKA asked Haruka to marry him AND she said YES. I just realized that she is stupid. I always thought Haruka was smarter then that. I guess not. See what going to college does to you, it makes you stupid. I told Dad that during dinner but he just glared at me then told me to eat my dinner and Mama only laughed when I said that….The only good thing…. I guess…. is that Mamoru will be part of the family and I will get to see him more now that they are both done with college and they both got a job here in town. Sister will be moving back home (YEA!) until Mamoru can find them a place. I guess his parents don't live far from our town. It will be nice to see him more. OH NO DID I JUST WRITE THAT? Forget it! I don't want him in the family…. IT'S NOT FAIR! Usagi

Dear Diary,

Today I had to stand for five hundred hours wearing a stupid dress that Mama and sister want me to wear in the wedding. They both did agree that I looked good in the dress and Haruka started picking on me that I would have to hide behind her or I would still her spotlight. Hee hee. That made me happy until Haruka went and said how happy she was that I would be BAKA's little sister. I. WILL. NOT. I REPEAT! I WILL NOT BE THAT CRAZY MAN'S LITTLE SISTER EVER! Do you hear me? NEVER! …... HE came into the room while I had to stand there, FOREVER, and he just stood there looking at me. I thought for sure Mamoru would pick on me or say something mean but he didn't. Mamoru just looked at me with a look I had never seen before on anyone's eyes. It kind of made me feel weird. I just don't understand that CRAZY FOOL. Usagi

Dear Diary,  
Sorry I haven't written in awhile. I just haven't been in the mood. I'm sad. Usagi

Dear Diary,

I'm so very sad today and I don't know why. I don't even feel like writing but I will. Haruka and Mamoru got married today. I should be happy but I'm not. I feel like crying and I don't know why? To me everyone was in a bad mood today. Dad and Mamoru's dad only seemed to be talking about business and Mama and Mamoru's mom just gossiped about everything. Haruka was acting strange also. She and Mama both yelled at me when I was signing my name as a witness. Haruka wanted me to sign it. Then when I was signing it they got to arguing about something. I still don't know why! I don't understand any of them…And Mamoru was the worst…I think he is mad because when he went to kiss Haruka she turned her head just a tiny bit ( I saw I was standing right beside her) and he ended up kissing her on the cheek right by her mouth but not on the mouth. Then during the reception she hung out with her friends. SHE HAD ME DANCE WITH HIM more then once. The only dance Haruka danced with Mamoru was the first one. Very strange. The only good thing was that the cake was great AND I caught the flowers when Sister threw them...I should be happy but I feel like my heart…. is breaking. WHY? Usagi

Dear Diary,

Baka Mamoru isn't that bad I guess. He has started to help me with my school work since Dad asked him to. (AND SURPRISE SURPRISE That BAKA is smart!) "Heaven forbid I don't go to college!" Papa said the other night at dinner AND Mama agreed! I thought she was on my side. Boo hoo see me crying diary. Poor Me. Usagi

Dear Diary,

I hope I find a guy like HIM! Sister was right Mamoru isn't that bad. Usagi

Dear Diary,

Haruka is acting funny with me and with Mamoru. Well I shouldn't say she is acting funny with me because now that I think about it she is acting the same with me. If anything she doesn't talk to me like she did before. I have noticed that she wouldn't let Mamoru hug her any more. She also goes out without him it seems because he's been over at the house without her more now. He comes over and hangs out with Dad and watches the games or the news with him. He even stays late. Mamoru will even talk to me and in a nice way….. OH I better be careful I don't trust him!... Don't tell anyone Diary but I heard THEM fighting the other evening. I guess Haruka was going out to a party and Mamoru didn't want to go and he asked her not to go. But Haruka said she couldn't stay at home being bored. After she left the house I could tell Mamoru was upset before he left out and went home I guess alone. When I went over that next morning (Saturday) he was alone and very silent as he helped me with my report…. I wonder if they are having problems. That would be sad this early in their marriage. Personally I don't think Haruka should have gotten married. For one, I never thought she was the marrying type and two, I don't remember her ever having a boyfriend while growing up she always hung with other girls. Yes now that I think about it, Mamoru is really her first real guy friend. I really don't know if she ever had any other guys. Oh well I'm not going to think about it anymore my phone is ringing. Usagi

Mamoru sighed and looked to the wall then back down at the diary. He smiled now and then at some of the things she wrote about him helping her study. Again he skipped the pages that didn't have his name or anything about him on them.

Dear Diary,

I CAN'T BELIVE IT!

HE!….KISSED!…..ME!…ON!…..THE!….LIPS!…..

HE even put his tongue in my mouth!

IT happened the other night during the New Years Party Mama and Dad had. And I got to stay up LATE for it this time. BORING at first until…..OH why did it have to be HIM of all people to take my FIRST KISS! I should go and cut Mamoru with a knife…but I can't and I won't. I LOVE ONLY HIM! Don't Tell Anyone I wrote that! Usagi

Dear Diary,

I forgot to tell about THAT kiss yesterday to you. I am finally over my shock a little and can write. Well it happened like this. We were all at the party and I got bored so I went outside. Adults are sooooo boring! Anyways I was outside minding my own business when HE showed up beside me. Before I could tell him to leave me alone Mamoru placed his jacket over my bare shoulders, I had the cutest light green dress on that had spaghetti strips, If I do say so myself I LOOKED GREAT! Any ways Mamoru put the jacket on me while telling me that I would get sick if I didn't watch out. I looked up at him and saw him smiling so for some reason I only smiled and shyly whispered thanks… I watched Mamoru out of the corner of my eye while he took a drink from his beer bottle. Catching my eyes looking at him he smiled again. I never noticed until that moment what a beautiful smile he really has. Now I kind of understand why sister likes him and married him… Mamoru surprised me when he told me that I looked nice in the dress. Surprised me so much that I didn't answer but I know that I was blushing some… We both stood there looking at each other then we both looked at the same time to the house when we heard everyone counting down the numbers to midnight. When they hit twelve I suddenly found Mamoru in my face AND KISSING ME! ON the lips! AND it wasn't a fast kiss!...I don't remember everything but I do remember being in his arms as his lips moved from mine and I remember him looking at me and then to the side when we both heard Haruka calling for him….. She joined us and pulled me from Mamoru's arms and was hugging me and telling me happy New Year. She then let me go and hugged Mamoru who hugged her back but looked at me the whole time….. What happened next was really weird. I went to turn around so they could kiss but saw sister turn her head when Mamoru went to kiss her and he ended up kissing her on her cheek. Haruka laughed then ran off from him dragging me by the hand. Mamoru followed us into the house and I was worried that she saw him kissing me and would say something to me. But Haruka seeing some of her friends took off and went to them… I looked at Mama when she said that it was time for me to go to bed. I looked at her and went up the stairs I guess I was in shock. Before I went into my room I was stopped by Mamoru who only removed his jacket from my shoulders gave me a kiss on the head and then told me good night…. BELIEVE ME I DIDN'T SLEEP AT ALL THAT NIGHT! Usagi

Mamoru closed Usagi's diary and placed it back on the bedside table. He looked over to his right and smiled as he looked down at Usagi who was sleeping soundly beside him in his bed as he remembered that first kiss he had given her.

Mamoru moved lower in the bed and pulled the blanket up so Usagi's bare shoulder was covered better. He smiled when he heard Usagi mumble his name in her sleep. Mamoru lay back on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling and thought about his wife wondering what Haruka was up to.

Mamoru looked at Usagi again and started wondering how many times he would have to sleep with her, not that he minded, until she got pregnant with the baby that his wife, mother and mother-in-law wanted and demanded from him and Usagi. Having to do it the "old fashion" way since his father and father-in-law were too cheap to spend the money at the doctors for Usagi to get artificial inseminated.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading and for those reviews! I hope some questions are answered here. If not then later for sure. If you read my other stories YOU KNOW everything comes out in the end! EvaC

Chapter 2

Mamoru lay in the bed facing Usagi and thought about her. After reading some of her diary he started remembering when he had first met her when she was fourteen and he was twenty. Meeting for the first time on her birthday and he remembered how he had given her a hundred dollar bill ( _I know about the yen just go with It.)_ and her eyes went big and she gave him a beautiful smile that showed in her eyes.

Mamoru smiled again as he remembered how when Usagi turned fifteen he gave her a gold bracelet and a dozen red roses after he found out they were her favorite flowers. Of course he always gave Haruka nice gifts also but he never gave her flowers since Haruka told him she didn't like them. And just this last birthday Mamoru gave Usagi a stuff teddy bear that was wearing a gold locket around its neck and again he gave her roses. Mamoru picked up that locket from Usagi's neck and looked at it as he remembered their first meeting.

Usagi was a breath of fresh air to Mamoru as he had watched her run to Haruka and the two sisters hugged each other after he and Haruka had arrived at her parent's house. Usagi started talking a mile a minute telling her sister everything that had been going on. Usagi only stopped talking when Haruka went to Mamoru and helped him take the bags out of her car.

Usagi looked at Mamoru sizing him up giving him a look like no other had before. She didn't get all glossy eyed like most females did when they first saw him. Usagi looked at Mamoru like he was a fly and if she had a fly swatter she would have hit him.

Mamoru took a liking to Usagi right away even more after he got her attention as they were following Haruka to the house and Mamoru called Usagi a name saying it so only she heard him. Usagi turned around fast and glared at him. Mamoru stopped walking, stood beside Usagi and patted her head while he called her another name and then started walking away. Before Mamoru knew it he was flat on his face on the walkway since Usagi had tripped him.

Haruka seeing only that Mamoru was on the ground ran back to him to help him stand up while she and Usagi's parents walked to them also. Mamoru who was a little embarrassed stood up fast and greeted the two parents telling how he wasn't watching were he was walking. For some reason he didn't want to see Usagi get into trouble.

While Haruka and her parents talked Mamoru looked and watched Usagi smile at him with an evil look in her eyes as she walked into her parent's house. Mamoru knew that the summer would be interesting and it was. Every day he picked on Usagi even going out of his way to find her and said something to her. To Mamoru what he said wasn't mean and he knew that Usagi's didn't think so either. For if it was Usagi wouldn't get that shine in her eyes when she started yelling at him her eyes shining and a small smile on her face each and every time.

Mamoru smiled as he remembered that first summer. He rolled onto his back and watched Usagi as she went and lay on his arm that was out. He automatically pulled her closer to his body loving how her naked body felt beside his own. He was a little surprise when Usagi went to his arm as he thought about how Haruka never liked to be in his arms and if he didn't know better Mamoru believed she didn't like to be in the same bed with him. He had lost track of how many mornings he woke up alone. Mamoru automatically hugged Usagi to him as his thoughts drifted back to Haruka and he again wondered what she was up to and what she was doing at that moment.

Mamoru remembered the call he had made to Haruka earlier but she didn't want to talk to him for long and Mamoru could tell that she was at some party. Mamoru had gotten sad since it was their first anniversary and she didn't want to talk to him about it. All Haruka told him was to get Usagi pregnant so she, Haruka could have a child.

Mamoru was surprised when Haruka had told that she was going on a vacation while he and Usagi were leaving to go to his parent's private cabin the day they left. Mamoru wondered why Haruka didn't tell him before. But he wasn't really surprised. They had been having problems that only they knew about. Deep down Mamoru knew that he and Haruka shouldn't have gotten married so fast and so young. But at the time he felt that it was the right thing to do.

But things started going wrong on their wedding day but Mamoru didn't pick up on any of it until he started spending more time with Usagi helping her with her schoolwork. Mamoru knew that her father had asked him to help the girl out but Mamoru had found out that it was Haruka that went and told her dad to ask Mamoru to do it.

Not to long ago Mamoru realized that he was spending more time alone with Usagi then with his own wife and to him it seemed that Haruka didn't care. It seemed to him that Haruka did it on purpose. If Mamoru didn't know better he thought that Haruka didn't want to be married that she never wanted to get married.

Mamoru was going to ask her about it that one day until he showed up at her parent's house that one afternoon to pick her up and found Haruka crying on her mother's shoulder and Mamoru learned how Haruka wanted a child but had found out she couldn't have any.

When Haruka went up to him and hugged him and cried and told how she wanted a child Mamoru thought that it would make them close again. What a shock he got when she was the one that said that Usagi could do it for them. She could get pregnant and carry their child for them. At first Mamoru thought she was joking but when he and Haruka went back a week later and found his parents with hers there and they were talking about Usagi being able to get pregnant and have a child Mamoru was shocked while Haruka sat there smiling.

Mamoru knew he should have fought them more but when his father said how he wouldn't leave his money to someone who wasn't of blood and Mamoru saw the look in Usagi's eyes as she and he made eye contact Mamoru's mind changed. He always did think Usagi was cute and was growing up to be a real looker. And deep down Mamoru had been falling for Usagi since they had first met and during the times that they were alone when he helped her with her schoolwork. How could he not fall for her since he saw Usagi more then his own wife?

Who was Mamoru kidding? He was falling for Usagi hard and had always wanted to sleep with her even more after New Years Eve and that kiss. And if his wife demanded it and didn't mind Mamoru wouldn't mind doing it. He would take the next step with Haruka later when he got home and they could sit down and talk alone for they really needed to talk. Mamoru figured that he and Usagi would talk later there at the cabin about everything.

Mamoru reached and picked up Usagi's left hand and looked at the ring that he had given to her to wear earlier that evening. He was going to give it to Haruka. But after their talk earlier that day and she yelled at him and told him not to call her again until he got Usagi knocked up and then hung up on him fast, Mamoru didn't want Haruka to have the matching ring to his.

He also remembered how the other day he and Usagi were out walking around the lake and they passed an older couple whom both smiled at the young couple. The older woman made Usagi and even Mamoru blush as she talked about young love and how nice it was to see a young couple out together on a honeymoon. Both Usagi and Mamoru kept silent. Usagi not knowing what to say and Mamoru didn't want the old woman to say something if she knew that they weren't married.

Mamoru thanked the woman went to take Usagi's hand and started to walk away but stopped when the husband asked where Usagi's ring was. Mamoru looked at Usagi's left hand as he held it and then looked at the man and then the woman when she asked about Usagi's ring also since Mamoru had one on. Mamoru glanced at his wedding band had a flash back of when Haruka stopped wearing hers soon after the wedding saying how it made her finger fat and then Mamoru said fast that Usagi's ring was getting fixed. He bowed to the couple then walked away taking Usagi with him.

Mamoru looked at Usagi again wondering if the baby that Haruka demanded would really make them close again and if it was the answer to their problems. Mamoru smiled thinking about a child knowing that he really did want one as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Usagi woke up the next morning at first wondering where she was and wondering why Mamoru was in her bed with her. She felt her body get warm as she blushed remembering the night before and then everything else that had been going on. But mostly the reason she and Mamoru were both naked in the bed in the middle of the mountains.

It was because her mother, who had taken her to the doctors a week before she and Mamoru left, went and told Mamoru's mother that Usagi was able to have children. Unlike Haruka whom they found out couldn't have any kids. And since Haruka, their mother and Mamoru's mother wanted a baby in the family, Mamoru was told to get Usagi pregnant and Usagi was told that she would allow it to happen. She never got a chance to protest with the three women all talking at once and both fathers talking about the future.

Usagi asked why Haruka and Mamoru couldn't adopt at one time when there was a silent moment and then wished she hadn't opened her mouth because not only did her mother and sister yell at her but Mamoru's mother did also. Then Mamoru's dad got to complaining that he wouldn't leave his hard earned money to a stranger and Usagi's dad started agreeing with him saying how the money had to stay in the family. Mamoru had been quiet the whole time as he looked down at the floor only looking and making eye contact with Usagi once there in the living room.

Before Usagi could leave the room Haruka went and hugged Usagi and started to beg her to do it for her. Usagi not liking to see her sister cry finally only nodded her head once. Haruka screamed out in delight then ran to Mamoru and hugged him. When Usagi could she left the living room fast going to her room. She sat on her bed wondering how Mamoru would get her pregnant then went wide eyed when it hit her as she remembered hearing his father and hers talking about how they were not going to spend any money at the doctors for Usagi to get pregnant. Mamoru's father told hers that Mamoru would just have to do it the old fashion way and Usagi's father agreed.

They would have to have sex it was the only way the two men said. Usagi almost passed out then got tears covering her face with her hands fast. She looked up when she felt someone sit down beside her. She looked and saw her mother smiling at her. Before Usagi could say anything her mother started talking to her telling her that everything would be okay and how this would be the best for the families.

The woman then got to talking about how Usagi and Mamoru would go away and stay at his parent's cabin until the "deed" was done. Then they would come back and Usagi would move in with Mamoru and Haruka until the baby was born. They couldn't have the neighbors seeing Usagi with child the woman said.

When Usagi asked about her schooling her mother smiled then told how Mamoru would be the one to teach her. He did graduate at the top of his class the woman said as the smile on her face grew. The woman then got to talking about how wonderful it would be to have a baby in the family and other things but Usagi tuned her out as she started to go into shock not believing what was happening to her.

Usagi wondered if her parents forgot that she was only sixteen and had never had a boyfriend before. The closet she came to being on a date was the nights Mamoru would stop and get them something to eat as he drove her home. When her mother went back and hugged her, Usagi just sat very stiff.

As her mother hugged her Usagi looked to the open door and saw Mamoru standing in the hallway just looking and watching her. Usagi stared back at him and watched him walk away. She didn't see him again until the day they left in his car going to his parent's private cabin a few days after that meeting.

Usagi who was up in her room packing listened and got sadder as her mother told again how Usagi and Mamoru would be going away for awhile. The woman again told how once Usagi was pregnant then Usagi would be staying with Mamoru and Haruka at their place until the baby was born. She talked about how Haruka was going to wear padding to make it look like she was with child and changing it each month so no one would know. Usagi listened as her mother told how everyone that Usagi knew would be told that she was going away to a private school and to stay with a family member who needed help for awhile.

As the woman continued to speak Usagi got sadder and more upset. She didn't want to have to hide out and not be able to see her friends. She didn't want to sleep with Mamoru until he got her pregnant. What about her dreams and what she wanted. Didn't anyone care about that? Usagi thought. But at the time Usagi knew no one cared about what she wanted. She had heard her father telling her mother the night before that all Usagi needed was to finish school since he knew she wouldn't be going to college since he didn't think she was smart enough. Usagi got tears when she heard her mother agree.

After her mother left her room Usagi sat down on her bed and covered her face with her hands. She felt her bed sag as someone sat down beside her. Thinking it was Haruka again who had gone to her earlier and again thanked Usagi for doing it for her Usagi looked up. She got a surprised when she came face to face with Mamoru. Usagi closed her eyes and stood up fast. Before she could walk away Usagi found herself in Mamoru's arms being held by him tight.

"It will be okay. I promise you I will…." Mamoru started to say very softly but stopped talking when Usagi pulled from his arms and glared at him. "What Mamoru you will be gentle with me?" Usagi asked as she glared at him. Tears came to her eyes and again she found herself in his arms. "Yes." Mamoru whispered his voice being tender. Usagi stood there with her arms down her sides. "I'm only sixteen." She whispered. Mamoru's answer was to only pull her closer to his body since he was at a lost for words.

Mamoru finally let her go and grabbed her bags that she had packed. He then left the room. Usagi looked around her room again then went to walk out of the room and saw her sister in the doorway. "Usagi thank you again. You are the best sister in the world and one day you will thank me." Haruka said. Usagi didn't answer her and only walked past her and went out the house going to Mamoru's car.

Mamoru stood there and watched Usagi get into his car in the backseat. Mamoru told the parents good bye and looked at Haruka when she walked to him after their parents went back into the house.

"I didn't see any bags for you. Do we need to go by our place for them?" Mamoru asked Haruka after she stopped by him. "I'm not going. As a matter of fact I'm leaving to catch a plane as soon as you two leave. I'm going to go stay with a friend. I'm taking a vacation." Haruka told him watching Mamoru's eyes start to widen. "You didn't tell me that. I thought you were going with us." Mamoru said in a soft voice. "Gross no! I don't need to be there you can handle everything just fine without me." Haruka said then kissed Mamoru's cheek and walked away going toward her car. Mamoru watched her get in and drive off very surprised that she was going away and didn't tell him again.

Usagi rolled her window up after hearing the two and Mamoru walked around to the driver's side. She turned her head to look out the window as Mamoru got into his car and started it and started to drive. The two stayed silent the whole five hours as they traveled to the cabin. Mamoru drove and listened to the radio or some CD's and Usagi sat where she was reading or listening to her own music with her headphones. That was until she noticed that some of Mamoru's music was the some of the ones she had. So to save her batteries Usagi listened to the car's stereo also.

After they finally arrived and got out Usagi's eyes got large as she looked around loving the lake that was near the cabin, the trees, the mountains and the whole surrounding area was breath taking. She finally smiled and turned toward Mamoru as he started to take their bags out of the trunk. "It's so pretty here." Usagi said making Mamoru look at her fast. He had forgotten for a second that she was there with him. Mamoru smiled at her and watched Usagi blush and look away and grab one of her bags fast.

While Mamoru walked up to the cabin porch and Usagi followed he remembered when he had taken Haruka one day and she only complained about the place and they ended up leaving a half hour after they had arrived.

Mamoru put the bags he had down and went back to get the rest walking in and finding Usagi looking in the fridge. She looked at him then back in the fully stocked fridge. "There is food here already?" She said. Mamoru smiled and nodded his head yes while saying, "Yes my parents came and stocked the place a few days ago. Come on and I'll show you were to place your things." Mamoru then walked away but heard Usagi following him to his old bedroom.

He opened the door then stood to the side and let Usagi go in first. "Use this room and I will be in my parents." Mamoru said. "You….you're not staying….with me?" Usagi said a little surprised and a little fast. She noticed Mamoru start to blush as he shook his head a little fast. "Um not yet." He said fast then left the room going over to the one across from her's. Usagi stood there watching him walk into the other room and close the door fast. Usagi walked over and closed her door then started to unpack also. She finished before Mamoru and being hungry since they didn't stop to eat Usagi went to the kitchen and started to cook some food.

Mamoru showed up and just watched her being very surprised that she could cook and when she sat a plate down in front of him Mamoru got another surprised when the food tasted great. Usagi sat down across from him and started eating and again silence fell between them until Mamoru asked her about her cooking making Usagi look at him and answer that she wanted to learn to cook so she read cookbooks, watched shows and studied. She wouldn't say anything else and Mamoru didn't ask anything again not until dinner time and he started asking all that she could cook and he got a pleasant surprise. It was Usagi turn to blush and whisper thanks when Mamoru commented that she was the best cook he knew.

Usagi blushed again as she remembered that first day three weeks ago when they had arrived at the cabin. She thought about how the following days after that day, Mamoru stayed away from her except at the meal times and Mamoru only ate in silence. Usagi did see him looking at her when he thought she didn't know. If she turned her head towards him and he noticed he would look away fast.

Usagi was the one who went to Mamoru one morning as she watched him walk around the lake alone. Usagi joined him and they walked in silence until she asked him about a plant and Mamoru started telling her about it plus other ones that were near. Usagi had to smile when Mamoru told how he would have to bring her back in the summer time so she could see everything in bloom. After he said that Mamoru looked at her then down as his mind thought about Haruka. When Usagi went to walk away from him Mamoru reached for her to stop her. They both looked at his hand on hers then up into each other's eyes. Mamoru gave a small smile then started walking again back toward the cabin as he continued to hold Usagi's hand and tell about the different trees and plants. And Usagi let him hold her hand and listened and smiled now and then at him while they walked beside each other.

That same night while Usagi lay in her bed alone and looked up at the ceiling, Mamoru showed up and stood in the doorway and just watched her for awhile. Usagi sat up in the bed and looked at him then down. "Do not worry I'm not going to do anything with you just yet. It is still too soon." Mamoru said in soft voice. Usagi looked back up and watched as Mamoru turned around and went to the bedroom he was staying in.

Usagi stayed up late that night thinking about Mamoru a little relieved that he wasn't there beside her so soon trying to get her pregnant but also a little sad that he wasn't. Her mind and feelings started to get confused not really understanding what she wanted from him or even from herself.

That following morning and all the days to follow Usagi would follow Mamoru around and make him talk. Just like before when she would be at his place or they would be in her room doing her schoolwork. But this time they talked about themselves and not just her assignments. And just like before the two started to get even closer. At nights instead of each of them going to their own rooms early the two stayed up talking or playing the old board games that were there. Each of them at times cheating or letting the other win.

Usagi glanced at the ring that Mamoru had given to her the night before when they were outside watching the sun set both just standing in the silent night on the deck. Usagi wanted to ask if he was okay since she had watched him earlier as he seemed to yell into his phone when he was out there alone but she didn't ask. And she didn't have too for Mamoru started talking out loud.

"Today is our wedding anniversary and I was going to give this ring to her. It matches mine." Mamoru said as he continued to look at the lake as he held the ring up for Usagi to see. "It's a pretty ring." Usagi said in a soft voice as she suddenly remembered that it was a year to the day that the two had gotten married. Mamoru looked at her and smiled. "Here you wear it. I don't want that couple to ask nosy questions again if we run into them again." Mamoru said as he took her hand then slide the ring onto her ring finger. Usagi looked at him after looking at the ring. "Are you sure?" "Yes Usako keep it on while we are here." Mamoru answered then turned to look at the lake again. Usagi looked at the ring again being a little surprised that it fit perfectly. She suddenly looked at him after she realized that he had called her Usako.

Usagi smiled at the memory and remembered that after he had put the ring on and called her Usako, she looked up at him again then found herself being kissed again by Mamoru her second one in less then two months. And this time nothing stopped Mamoru from kissing Usagi the way he wanted. After awhile he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom where she was staying at not wanting Usagi's first time with him to be in his parent's room.

Usagi, who was turning red by the flashbacks from the night before, started to sit up but stopped when she felt Mamoru grab her arm and pull her back down onto the bed then moved to be on top of her.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Usagi looked up at Mamoru after he moved to be on top of her body. Mamoru opened his eyes and then suddenly smiled down at her. "I thought I was dreaming you being with me. I guess not." Mamoru said then smiled again. Usagi started blushing again and stayed silent as they continued to look at each other. Mamoru just couldn't explain how happy he was that she was still in the bed with him. It made him happy that he wasn't alone like before at home. And to show his happiness Mamoru started kissing Usagi. Kissing her like the night before, like a dying man needing water. If Mamoru didn't know any better he would have thought he hadn't had any sex in over a year. Every time he touched Usagi or moved on her it felt like it was his first time also.

Mamoru couldn't get enough of Usagi and that morning alone made love to her three times until they both fell asleep again holding each other. When Usagi woke up alone later that afternoon she looked toward the doorway and saw Mamoru standing there in a robe smiling with a tray of food in his hands. "Go and use the bathroom then come back and we will eat in here." Mamoru said as he walked into the room. Usagi reached for her own robe and put it on then went to the bathroom. She walked back into the room and found Mamoru back in the bed sitting up and eating. Usagi went to him and got back into the bed beside him and started eating the food he gave to her.

They both sat in the silent room and only ate. Afterwards Mamoru got up long enough to move the tray to the top of the dresser then he got back into the bed and pulled Usagi back into his arms. Once again loving how her body felt beside his. Usagi lay half on his body and let him hold her. Usagi would look at him now and then and catch him smiling at her in which she would blush and shyly smile back. Mamoru got up suddenly and pulled his robe off then helped her remove her own. He then got back into the bed and pulled her back into his arms.

After awhile Usagi soon found Mamoru over her body again but instead of going straight to the love making this time he only looked down and looked at her body. To Usagi it seemed to her that he was memorizing every inch of her body and Mamoru was. He looked to a wall and tried to remember how Haruka looked but his mind would blank out so he stopped and once again made love to Usagi with her being the only one on his mind again.

In the morning Mamoru woke up happy again that Usagi was in his arms. They again stayed in the bed that day and the following day only getting up to use the bathroom and to get some food. By the four day they got up and showered together then left the bedroom going outside to get some air. They took a walk around the lake but the looks Mamoru kept giving to Usagi and the way he was holding her close they ended back at the cabin fast. If anyone didn't know better they would believed that the two were on a honeymoon.

The two were together every day and everywhere they went they were together. They talked about everything except their families and the reason they were there at the cabin. Usagi who was already in love with Mamoru fell even harder for him. Usagi didn't want to think about the future at the moment, all she wanted was to have Mamoru hold her and love her. She wanted to be the only one on his mind at the moment. And Mamoru, well the love he was starting to have, really always had, for Usagi was pouring out of him like a dam that broke.

Mamoru just couldn't get enough of Usagi and he would be everywhere she was holding her as close as he could at times forgetting everything but how much he was falling in love with her. Mamoru was clingy and always near her needing to know he was loved and needed and Usagi didn't mind it at all unlike Haruka who always complained to Mamoru to give her space yelling at him to leave her alone to the point were Mamoru just finally stopped. He backed up and gave Haruka the space she wanted thinking that if he gave her time she would come to him.

Usagi forgot everything but how he made her body feel and the looks he had in his eyes every time they made eye contact pretending in her mind that he loved only her. And every time he made love to her being gentle and loving each time in the beginning just like it was her first time each time. Mamoru would go and pick the first flowers of spring for her and give them to her as he would go red in the face just a little making Usagi smile then hug him. They were living in ecstasy there alone beside the beautiful lake away from the real world.

One night many weeks after they had first arrived Usagi and Mamoru lay on one of the sofas in front of the fireplace both of them naked enjoying the fire that was burning and watching the last snow of the season that fell outside. Mamoru lay behind Usagi who had her back to his front as she lay on his arm.

"We might want to start on your school lessons soon. I know what your parents told you but I don't believe them about college. If you want to go I will make sure you go." Mamoru said in a soft voice as his right hand slowly played with the breast that was under it. Usagi sighed as she remembered how she had told him about what she had heard her parents say that one time.

Usagi suddenly turned and went to her back and looked at Mamoru who smiled at her. Usagi closed her eyes and felt him wipe a tear that was falling from her eye. "What's wrong Usako?" Mamoru asked with concern. Usagi opened her eyes then said, "I'm going to be a mother and I will never get to be there for the baby!" She then started crying. Mamoru sighed and pulled her to be closer to his body their bodies facing each other as they both lay on their side. "That's not true. I will make sure you are there for as long as you want and whenever you want." He whispered to her as Usagi wrapped her arms around his back. "You promise?" She asked in a soft gentle voice. Mamoru moved her head with one of his hands so she had to look at him. "Yes with all my heart don't worry about it." He said.

Usagi smiled at him then moved closer and started kissing him. Mamoru rolled onto his back and pulled Usagi to be on top of his body. Usagi looked down at him and watched while he looked at her breast smiling. Usagi frowned suddenly then got his attention when she said, "Do you really think a baby is the answer?" She really wanted to find out what was on his mind as far as her sister was concerned. Mamoru looked at Usagi fast suddenly remembering the reason they were there. His eyes closed and he sighed. "I don't really know. I hope so." He whispered. He then looked at her again and noticed the sad look in her eyes. Mamoru's answer was to pull Usagi to him and start to kiss her while his hands slowly roamed her body.

Afterwards while Usagi slept in his arms Mamoru lay in the bed running his left hand on her bare stomach as he thought about how the last time he had talked to Haruka and she told him not to call her again until he got Usagi with a child that she could love. When Mamoru made the comment about that day was their anniversary Haruka told him that she didn't care about that and he had better think about Usagi. Mamoru kind of knew right then and there that his and Haruka's marriage was going down the drain even more after she hung out fast with him.

Mamoru looked back up to Usagi's face and he smiled as he watched her sleep. "It's time to go home Usako. A baby isn't the answer and it wouldn't fix our problem Haruka. Our problem… we need to be apart. " Mamoru said softly out loud. He gave Usagi a small kiss then settled in the bed and went to sleep. Only to wake up in the morning to Usagi getting out of the bed fast and running to the bathroom even faster then started to throw up.

Mamoru ran to her and held her then wiped her mouth when she was done. "I don't feel good." Usagi said then she started to get sick again and again Mamoru helped her. When Usagi was done Mamoru carried her back to the bed and lay her down gently then covered her up. He then went and made her some tea and toast.

"Here Usako is some tea and toast it should help." Mamoru said as he helped Usagi to sit up better. He helped her put a nightgown on. "Thank you Mamoru." Usagi said sounding miserable. As she sipped her tea Mamoru got dressed. He then went and sat down beside her and said, "You stay in this bed and rest. I will be back in a few hours." "Where are you going?" Usagi asked as she lay down slowly. "Just to that store in town I'll be back." Mamoru said as he stood up. He gave Usagi a kiss then left out and went to his car. He drove to the nearest town and bought a pregnancy test already knowing that Usagi was pregnant.

When he arrived back at the cabin, Mamoru found Usagi in the bathroom again getting sick. Mamoru put the bag down and went and helped Usagi again. Afterwards Usagi thanked him and let him hold her in his arms as they sat on the bathroom floor. "Oh I hope I'm not getting the flu the weather is starting to get nice." Usagi said in a soft voice making Mamoru smile. "It doesn't matter we are going home in the morning." Mamoru said. Usagi looked at him. "You're not getting the flu Usako, you are pregnant." Mamoru said as he looked at her and watched her eyes widen. Mamoru suddenly smirked then said, "My work here is done." Usagi looked at him shocked then surprised when she watched as his eyes closed and a tear fell.

Mamoru stood up and helped her up then went to the bag. "Here is a test do it." He said handing her the small box. Usagi took it then watched him leave the bathroom. Mamoru waited in the hallway as he listened to Usagi reading the test to herself. When he thought the time was right Mamoru walked back in and found Usagi sitting on the side of the tub looking down. Mamoru took the positive test and glanced at it and then threw it away. He then picked Usagi up and carried her back to the bed and laid her down.

He then left Usagi alone and went out and called his parents who in turned told that they would call Usagi's parents. Mamoru tried to call Haruka the first time he got mad and hung up when her voice mail came on. He felt bad then called again and this time left her a message letting her know. He then started packing his things and then Usagi's.

Mamoru smiled when he picked up her diary and remembered that night that he had read some of it. It seemed like ages ago now Mamoru thought as he glanced and noticed a few days written and she wrote how bored she was there when they had first shown up. She wrote some about him but nothing personal and nothing about what she might have been feeling at the time. Mamoru flipped thru it to see if she had written anything else after their first night together but found nothing new in there. He closed the diary and put it in a bag as he thought that Usagi hadn't written since he had taken her time and had kept her busy being his plaything.

Mamoru stopped walking as he wondered what Usagi really did think about him now and wondered if she still had a crush on him like before. He turned and left the room not wanting to think about the feelings that he had for her at the moment because deep down Mamoru was still confused about them.

When Usagi woke up Mamoru took her some food and sat by her and told how their parents have been told about her. Usagi asked about Haruka and learned that Mamoru did call her but she hadn't returned his call. They both got silent both lost in their own thoughts. Usagi got up after she ate and went to take a shower. As she stood there in the shower and let the water fall on her body Usagi's mind thought about Mamoru and she wondered what he was really thinking. Usagi could tell that he had been upset with Haruka still.

Usagi covered her face with her hands as she felt the tears start as she thought about her sister. Usagi suddenly felt very guilty and felt her heart start to break as she wondered if she would be able to live with Mamoru and Haruka and watch them being together. Usagi gasped out loud as she thought about Mamoru sleeping beside Haruka and not her now. Her head started to shake back and forth knowing she couldn't do it. She couldn't live with the two of them and watch them being the happy married couple.

Usagi's eyes flew open when she felt Mamoru place his hand on her bare stomach and pull her to his naked body as he stood behind her. Usagi turned around and let Mamoru pick her up and start to kiss her as the water fell on the both of them now. Usagi let Mamoru make love to her that night wanting to remember it thinking that it was going to be the last time she would ever get to feel him in her. The last time he would hold her tight and whisper words of love and wanting into her ear as he moved his body with hers. That night to them both, they made love each of them thinking that it would be their last time together.

In the morning they ate in silence and when they were done they started to clean up but they stopped when they heard the car doors close. Mamoru with Usagi following both went to the door and opened it to find their parents getting out of his father's car. Their mother's both smiled at the two and went and hugged them. They then told Mamoru and Usagi to go home and how they would clean up the place.

So Mamoru with Usagi beside him left in his car a half hour later after they learned that Mamoru could go straight to his place, since Usagi's things were there already. Both of them got a little surprised when they were told that Haruka had been the one who moved Usagi's things in. When Mamoru asked the parents were Haruka was he was a little surprised when they told how they hadn't seen her for a few months. Usagi's mom told how she had only come over the day after Mamoru and Usagi had left and packed and moved Usagi's things alone.

Mamoru stood there wondering what Haruka was up too since he had believed she had left for a vacation. That is what she had told him that morning. Mamoru looked at Usagi who was looking down at the ground. He went to her and took her arm then told the parents good bye and how they would see them later. Mamoru then opened the door for Usagi and after she was settled he closed the door and went to his side. He drove off seeing their mom's waving to them in the rearview mirror and their fathers over looking at the lake and talking.

This time the ride wasn't in silence like it had been when they had first left. The two talked about different things but mostly about his new job as he told Usagi what he would be doing at his work. Usagi would smile at him now and then and could tell that he was going to like his new job and couldn't wait to get to it.

At one time she got very silent and almost started crying and Mamoru pulled the car over to the side of the road. He pulled Usagi into his arms and asked her what was wrong. Usagi cried for a few minutes then told how she wouldn't get to see her friends any more. Mamoru wiped her eyes and smiled then told her that yes she would. He then told how she could even go to school at least until she started to show. Usagi smiled when he whispered that they just wouldn't tell their parents who worried about what people would say if they learned that Usagi was pregnant. Usagi hugged Mamoru and afterwards he started driving again but this time he held her hand in his free one.

When they finally arrived after stopping to eat dinner Mamoru and Usagi got their bags and went up to his and Haruka's penthouse apartment. Mamoru unlocked the door and let Usagi go in first then he followed her in. They both stopped walking when they saw Haruka sitting on a chair reading some papers. She spotted them both and put the papers down and then stood up.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haruka stood up slowly as she glanced at Mamoru fast and then she smiled big when she looked at Usagi looking at her the longest. Before anyone could say a word Haruka just about ran to Usagi and hugged her tight. Usagi stood there for a second but then hugged her sister back. Mamoru watched them and tried to make eye contact with Haruka but she wouldn't look at him.

"I'm so happy to see you little sister! It seems like ages since we last saw each other! Come on and I will show you to a room!... Mamoru get her bags." Haruka said excitedly as she held Usagi's cheeks and looked into her eyes until she addressed Mamoru then she sounded like she was uninterested. She took Usagi's free hand then led Usagi to the spare bedroom that was right before the master room. While they walked and Haruka showed the room to Usagi and told where the spare bathroom was, Haruka talked about anything and everything except where the two had been and what they had done. Usagi stayed silent and sat down on the bed and noticed that most of her things from her old room were in there. "Where are the rest of my things?" Usagi asked as she looked at Haruka. Haruka smiled then said, "They are in the master bedroom for now. We will need room for the baby things soon this will be the baby's room later. I'll let you get some rest good night." Haruka smiled again then left out of the room leaving Usagi to just sit on the bed alone.

Mamoru who had followed them and had sat Usagi's bags down followed Haruka out of the room and into the living room. He stood there and watched her put the papers she had been looking at into a brief case. If she saw Mamoru she didn't act it or show it. Mamoru took a step toward her but stopped when Haruka suddenly turned toward him. "Did you have a fun time?" She asked suddenly catching Mamoru off guard. Mamoru only blushed and looked down and missed Haruka smirking at him. "Well it's late and I have an early meeting at my job good night." Haruka said as she walked past Mamoru and went to the master bedroom.

Mamoru watched her walk away then went over and picked up his bags and went to his bedroom. He heard Haruka in the shower and he only put his things away waiting to go into the bathroom to put his dirty clothes in the hamper. He knew that Haruka liked to be alone when she was in the bathroom she had told him that enough times. Mamoru remembered when he and Usagi had showered together and how much he had enjoyed it. He realized that he had never taken a shower with Haruka at all.

Mamoru left the room and went to Usagi's room and found her putting her things away. Usagi looked at him after he walked in. "Hey… since it is so late tonight we will stay home tomorrow and rest. I know I'm tired from that drive." Mamoru told her. Usagi only nodded her head. Silence filled the room while Mamoru looked at Usagi's head as she continued to look to the floor. "Oh here is the ring." Usagi said as she started to take the ring off but it wouldn't come right off. She stopped trying when Mamoru put his hand over hers. Usagi looked at his hand and then up to his head. "Just keep it for now." Mamoru said with his voice soft. Usagi looked down again until Mamoru turned her head up to him again. Usagi looked up into his eyes while he looked down at her. Mamoru suddenly hugged her and sighed then said in a whispered voice, "I'm going to miss being alone with you at the cabin." Before Usagi could answer or even more her arms from her sides, Mamoru let her go and was walking out of the room.

Usagi got ready for bed then lay down and stayed awake listening to the sounds of the city. She finally fell asleep and slept through the night not knowing that Haruka left her own room during the night after she yelled at Mamoru to leave her alone. Mamoru who had gotten into the bed with her rolled over and looked at Haruka's back. Mamoru wanting to know what it would be like to have her sleep half on him like Usagi did, moved closer to Haruka and draped his arm over her body. Haruka moved his arm off of her fast and told him that she was tired and to leave her alone. She then pulled the covers up to her chin while she told him to go to sleep.

Mamoru at first thought maybe Haruka was really mad at him for sleeping with Usagi so he started to ask her about it. Haruka only laughed at him and told him to go to sleep. Mamoru lay back on his side on his back wondering what was wrong with Haruka and when he went to ask her another question Haruka got mad and told him to shut up and to leave her alone. She got out of the bed and grabbed her pillow and blanket and left out of the room and went to the living room. Again nothing new Mamoru thought to himself. It wasn't the first time that she had done it Mamoru knew.

Mamoru got up the next morning not surprised that Haruka was gone, again nothing new to him. He made some food then turned around fast when he heard Usagi running to the bathroom. Mamoru turned the fire on the stove off then ran to Usagi and again helped her just like the day before. And just like that day he took care of her and held her in his arms until she felt better. That day they stayed by each other in the living room and watched TV. When Haruka arrived late that night Usagi was already in her bed asleep and Mamoru was in his bed but awake. Mamoru acted like he was asleep as he watched while Haruka only grabbed her pillow and blanket and then left the room again.

The next morning again Haruka who had slept on the couch was gone early and again Mamoru took care of Usagi when she had morning sickness. That day after getting Usagi settled in her bed Mamoru left and went to work going home at lunch time with some food for Usagi and to check on her. That night after Haruka didn't go to the bed Mamoru got up and went to her and told her that if she wasn't going to sleep in her own bed any more she might as well just leave. Haruka smiled at him then went and got dressed and then left out stopping at the front door and told Mamoru that his idea was a great one. Haruka then told that she was going to a party, not to wait up and she left out of the apartment.

Mamoru stood there at first getting upset and a little shocked that she left like that. He sighed then went to Usagi to check on her suddenly feeling the need to be near her. Seeing her soundly sleeping Mamoru got into the other side of the same bed and finally had a great nights sleep while he held Usagi in his arms. Mamoru woke the next morning realizing that he slept better with Usagi in his arms. He got up before Usagi did and went to check to see if Haruka ever came home. His head only moved back and forth knowing Haruka hadn't been back. After that night Mamoru made sure he was the last one to bed letting Haruka have the bed thinking she would stop being mad at him and wanting her to be comfortable. At first he did try to sleep on the sofa but being tall didn't work so Mamoru went and lay with Usagi in her bed after he tried the master bedroom and found it locked. Mamoru and Usagi never knew that Haruka went and watched them both sleeping once. Any one who might have looked at Haruka would have wondered what was on her mind for her face held no emotions at all. She did reach and move some of Usagi's hair back a little and gave her a small kiss on her head. Haruka looked over at Mamoru and quietly walked around the bed to his side. She then pulled the cover up over his bare shoulder better and then turned around and went back to her room.

While Mamoru and Usagi would be in the bed, they never didn't do anything but lay beside each other. Mamoru on one side and Usagi on the other with at least two feet between them but in the mornings they found each other in the others arms holding each other tight. Mamoru and Usagi both were walking on egg shells those first weeks each wondering what Haruka was thinking but she never talked about anything that didn't have to do with her job or Usagi's schooling. She never really talked to Mamoru and talked to Usagi like she did when they were growing up. If anyone would have seen the three of them together they would have thought that Mamoru was married to Usagi and not to Haruka.

That nightly routine went on that way for many weeks until Haruka told Mamoru that she was going away on a business trip. Mamoru only told her okay and left out of the house to take Usagi to school and then he went to work both arriving that afternoon to find Haruka gone again. And once again Mamoru and Usagi spent more time with each other now even more then before when she would go over for his help with her school work. Mamoru saw Usagi more then ever and only saw Haruka maybe once or twice a week when she wasn't gone on business. She always came up with some excuse to not be home. And when she did show up it was late with her saying how she had to stay behind at work again nothing new to Mamoru. To Mamoru it seemed that Haruka came over only to check on Usagi and that she was trying to make him hate her.

At first Mamoru blamed himself for Haruka being gone so much but then realized that Haruka was acting the same as she did before he and Usagi left for those months. Haruka hadn't changed a bit. Mamoru held Usagi one night when they were alone in her bed and he told her not to worry or to blame herself about Haruka. For Usagi really thought that it was her fault for the way Haruka was acting thinking she was mad at Usagi.

"Usako it's not your fault, Haruka always acted this way with me. Ever since we married and she moved in here with me." Mamoru said as he moved Usagi's hair back from her face. "Really she's not mad at me you think?" Usagi whispered. "No Usako Haruka is acting…well normal for her. Don't be surprised if she doesn't come home for a few months at a time." Mamoru told her as he picked up some of her hair and looked at it. He still loved her long hair. "She parties too much." Usagi whispered. Mamoru suddenly smiled and then laughed. "Yes she does. Haruka use to never be like this when we were in school." Mamoru said as he moved a little in the bed.

Usagi suddenly looked at him when she felt how hard he was after he rolled and moved a leg over hers. Usagi looked at him and Mamoru looked back at her. "Usako." Mamoru whispered in a husky voice then moved forward and started kissing her. Usagi moved her hands to his back and opened her legs when he moved to be on top of her, it had been a few months since they left the cabin. They made love and afterwards held each other as they stayed awake for a long time each lost in their own thoughts.

That next afternoon Mamoru took Usagi to the doctor's one who was in a different part of the city. Both Mamoru and Usagi were a little surprised to learn that the doctor believed that Usagi was really six months along.

As they rode home Usagi got a little sad as she realized that she would have to stay home soon since she would be showing. She did smile when Mamoru told her that now she would be able to sleep in and he promised to get her a new game and other things to keep her entertained. Usagi made Mamoru smile when she told that she would make sure to do the school work that he would assign to her.

That night Mamoru called and told Haruka to meet him at his parents place the next day. At first she said no but Mamoru demanded she be there so Haruka agreed. Mamoru showed up at his parent's house last seeing Haruka with her parents there already.

Mamoru walked in and after greeting everyone told them how far along Usagi was and if Haruka was still going to act as if that she was pregnant she would have to start wearing the padding. The two mothers agreed and got to talking about the different sized padding Haruka could wear. But Haruka suddenly told them no that she wasn't going to wear the padding. Mamoru glanced at her and shook his head while Haruka again told her mother no. When the woman got to complaining that everyone wouldn't believe she was with child if she didn't wear the padding Haruka told her mother and everyone else that she was going to go away until Usagi had the baby.

Mamoru who had enough slammed his hands down onto the table top and left out of the house and went to his car and sat in it a little too mad at the moment to drive. He looked when his mother tapped the glass after awhile then got into the passenger side of the car.

"Haruka said she just doesn't want to have to wear that heavy hot padding since it's a hot summer so she wants to go away until the baby is born. She promised to be there when Usagi goes into labor." His mother said while Mamoru just stared forward thinking about how Usagi had to deal with the heat. "Her mother and I both think it would be fine what about you son?" The woman asked. Mamoru suddenly thought about how he and Usagi would be alone again smiled. He wouldn't have to worry about Haruka walking in on them. Mamoru turned to his mother and said, "That is fine with me." His mother smiled kissed his cheek then got out and went back to the house.

Mamoru continued to smile as his mind stayed on Usagi and he started his car but before he put the car in drive the passenger door opened again and this time Haruka got into the car. She sat looking forward while Mamoru looked at her. "It really is for the best. I can tell that Usagi isn't feeling comfortable with me around. And you should really have her sleep in the master bedroom that bed is bigger." Haruka said as she continued to look forward. "It doesn't matter if you are there or not. You are never there any ways you never were." Mamoru told her. Haruka turned toward him and suddenly smiled. "Will you come home for your things?" Mamoru asked as he looked forward. "No I have what I need. Take care of yourself and especially your….and Usagi." Haruka said as she then got out of the car and watched Mamoru drive off again that blank look on her face.

Mamoru drove home only stopping to get some food and a gift for Usagi. That night and almost every other day Mamoru would bring Usagi some type of gift, even more after she wasn't able to leave the place when she started to show in the belly. But Mamoru would take her out to go to the doctors and even took her away some weekends to a different area so she could get some fresh air. Mamoru had Usagi keep the ring on since people would look at them as they walked along the different areas and Mamoru didn't want anyone to say anything about Usagi being with child and no ring on. He had thought to take his off but when Usagi tried again to take the ring off and it wouldn't come off since her fingers had swollen a little Mamoru kept his on. And every night Mamoru slept beside Usagi some nights making love to her and holding her afterwards or some nights just holding her close to him falling even more in love with her. They now slept in the master bedroom since that bed was bigger and Mamoru taking Haruka's advice wanted Usagi to have plenty of room.

Mamoru one morning while in the spare bedroom fixing the baby bed knew that he would have to talk to Haruka and tell her that he wanted a divorce. It would be the best thing for them and for Usagi. But when Mamoru tried to call Haruka to ask her to meet with him so they could talk he learned that she had changed her phone number. Mamoru went that same day to talk to his lawyer.

True to her word Haruka stayed gone until the day Usagi went into labor. Her mother was the one who called and told Haruka to meet everyone at the hospital. But Haruka didn't show up right away not until it got to the point that their mothers were both starting to worry that she wouldn't be there. The four parents all waited in a waiting room after Mamoru had the doctor kick them out of the room.

After Mamoru and Usagi had shown up at the hospital and he had called their parents the four of them showed up and went straight to Usagi's room. Each of them talking at once or asking questions and Mamoru seeing that Usagi was getting upset and not doing well asked the doctor to kick the four out of her room. The four adults looked at Mamoru who also told them to leave. Each one then turned and left the room this time in silence while Mamoru held the door.

Mamoru smiled after the door closed and he turned to Usagi who half smiled at him then got hit with another contraction making Mamoru run to her side and hold her hand and pant with her until it passed.

Right as their son was being born Mamoru looked up and saw Haruka standing outside the door looking in at them thru the window with a huge smile on her face. She turned away and Mamoru watched as she walked away from the room. Mamoru then turned his attention back on Usagi and now their son.

After Usagi and the baby were cleaned up the four parents were aloud to come back into the room. Haruka followed the four but hung back while their mothers fussed over the baby and their fathers both smiled big like they had been the ones who provided their new grandson. The four taking turns holding the baby while Haruka walked over to Usagi who was tired and half awake Usagi looked at her sister while Haruka bent over and then whispered, "You did great little sister." Haruka then gave Usagi a kiss on the forehead then walked over to their mother and took the baby and smiled down at the sleeping boy. Usagi sighed then turned away so she wouldn't see everyone, she closed her eyes not knowing that Mamoru had been watching her the whole time. Mamoru stood there getting upset that none of them went over to Usagi to ask if she was doing okay. Not even her own mother did.

"Get out." Mamoru suddenly said as he looked at his own parents and hers. The two sets of parents looked at him each again a little surprised. "I asked you all to get out. Usako needs it quiet so she can rest. She did just give birth after being in labor for almost ten hours. So please leave." Mamoru said the look in his eyes daring anyone to question him. His mother was the first to make a move and took her husbands arm while telling how they would go and get something to eat. Usagi and Haruka's parents agreed and followed the two out leaving Mamoru, Usagi and Haruka alone with a few nurses.

Haruka who had the biggest smile on her face turned toward a nurse and handed the baby to her then she went to walk to the door but stopped when Mamoru grabbed her arm. "What do you want?" Haruka asked. Mamoru looked at her for a second then said in a soft voice so no one else would hear, "We need to talk." "Well not now I'm late as it is to pick up a close girl friend of mine from the train station." Haruka said as she removed Mamoru's hand from her arm. She started to walk out of the room but was stopped again by Mamoru who once again grabbed her arm. "Haruka…." Mamoru started to say but stopped when she yanked her arm free. "Later Mamoru-san. I'm late and my friend is very important to me. Please go back to Usagi and take care of her." Haruka then walked away fast. Mamoru sighed then went back into Usagi's room and saw a nurse by her with their son showing Usagi how to breast feed the boy.

Usagi looked up at Mamoru and saw him smiling at her as he walked over to her and sat down beside her on her bed and watched the boy. After awhile Mamoru got up and took the baby and held him while Usagi finally went to sleep. When their parents showed back up they found Usagi still asleep and Mamoru sitting in a rocking chair holding his son while he filled out the papers for the birth certificate. Mamoru put Usagi's name in the place for the mother's name after he looked down at his son and noticed that he looked more like Usagi. Mamoru also did it for he remembered how Usagi had cried again in his arms about how she wouldn't get to have anything to do with their child crying herself asleep and making Mamoru sad and upset hating to see her upset.

Mamoru put the papers down and let his mother take his son who he named after himself since Usagi wanted it that way. Mamoru stood up and told the four parents that they could stay in the room as long as they didn't wake Usagi up. He then took the paper out to the nurse. He walked back into Usagi's room and saw the two mothers checking the baby out and his father sitting away from them looking at some papers.

Mamoru stood by the doorway and watched while Usagi's father stood beside her bed and just watched her sleep. Mamoru wondered what the man was thinking about wondering if the man was feeling guilty about having Usagi have a child so young. But Mamoru didn't ask, he only walked over and sat down near his own father and the two started talking softly to each other about work.

When Usagi woke up later with only Mamoru was in the room with her asleep in a chair. Usagi looked and smiled when she saw their son asleep in the bassinet. Usagi slowly got out of the bed and went to her son and picked him up then went back to the bed and sat down laying the baby down in front of her. She checked the boy out and smiled the whole time. "You look like your daddy and Mamochan is so cute." Usagi said in a soft voice. Usagi then covered the boy up and put him up to her breast at first having a little trouble until the boy suddenly remembered and started sucking making Usagi smile even more.

Usagi didn't know Mamoru had watched her the whole time also smiling. Usagi looked at Mamoru after he had gotten up and went and sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her and held her.

Usagi and the baby were allowed to go home three days later. The days that she was in the hospital Mamoru stayed with her the whole time. Their parents came over to visit and Haruka did once telling how she had to leave again but promised Mamoru that they would talk alone soon. She gave Usagi a kiss on her head then walked out without looking at Mamoru. Mamoru didn't say anything or even think about Haruka since he had to deal with their mothers. For when Usagi was able to leave Mamoru took her home without their parents knowing. And after they arrived home Mamoru wouldn't answer the door right away not for a few weeks. He called and told the mothers to give Usagi and the baby some time and then he would let them come over. The two women only stopped complaining when their own husbands told them to.

Mamoru took the time off from work to take care of Usagi and their son. The two never saw Haruka and Mamoru only heard from her one evening when she called and told how she wanted to have a party to show the baby off in a few months. She also told Mamoru that she was out of the country for awhile but she would be at the party. Haruka then hung up and right after that his mother called excided about the party since Haruka had called the woman before calling Mamoru.

Mamoru didn't tell Usagi for a few days about the party since deep down he really didn't want to go. But when her mother and his own showed up one afternoon while he was at work and told Usagi about the party and how she would be there also, Mamoru knew he would have to go.

Mamoru lay in the bed the night before the party and thought about Usagi and about Haruka. His arms wrapped around Usagi's body while he knew in his heart and mind that Usagi was who he wanted in his life. He would tell Haruka that he was sorry but he couldn't stay married to her any more. He would deal with his parents and hers later the best way that he could. But one way or another he would make Usagi not only his lover and their son's mother but also his wife.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The night of the party Mamoru and his son arrived alone with Mamoru knowing that Usagi was already there with her parents. They had stopped by for her telling how it wouldn't look right for her to arrive with Mamoru. Mamoru just stood there and watched as Usagi walked out in front of her parents with her head hanging down. Mamoru wasn't in the mood to deal with her parents at the moment knowing that the time was coming when he would talk to them all.

Mamoru waited about fifteen minutes after Usagi had left and then picked up their son, left out after locking the door with the new locks that he had just put on the door then he got into his car and drove to his parents. After arriving at the house, Mamoru got out of his car and got his son out of the backseat. He turned around and got a surprise when Haruka was standing there by him smiling. Haruka took the baby then started to walk to his parent's house fast. Mamoru almost had to run to keep up with her. They walked in together and Haruka smiled the whole time while old friends of theirs and their parents all greeted them and looked at the baby.

Mamoru stood beside Haruka and kept silent getting mad as the minutes passed. He looked for Usagi at one time and saw her over by her mother. If he took a step toward her Usagi's mother would make sure Usagi moved to a different location taking her to meet anyone that was near them. Only hours later when Haruka went and stood by Usagi did Mamoru get close to her. The older adults there left going to a different room to talk amongst themselves.

Usagi stood on Haruka's right side while Haruka held the baby and talked to some old friends. Mamoru stood not far from them near Usagi and half listened and half talked to some people with his eyes on Usagi and their son.

Usagi who had been watching her son looked up at one of the woman who knew Haruka when she asked Usagi how her schooling was going. Usagi blushed and looked down and whispered that it was okay. She missed the ones around her all smile. She looked up fast when the baby suddenly woke up and started to fuss and then started crying getting louder when Haruka tried to care for him. Haruka, who almost dropped the baby since he had surprised her, handed him to Usagi fast. As soon as Usagi had her son in her arms the boy suddenly stopped crying.

"Oh look Usagi will make a great mother one day. Just look at how she handles her nephew so well." One of the women standing there said. Some of the other women around agreed with her making Usagi only look down and Haruka smile. "She does just fine." Haruka said. "Usagi you make sure you stay a virgin, for your husband is going to want you pure." Another woman said. Usagi continued to look down while the other woman agreed and they all got to talking about men and virgins. Usagi glanced at Haruka when she said, "Oh that's not true." "Yeah Haruka should know you weren't a virgin and you got married." One of Haruka's old classmate and friend said making Haruka start to laugh hard. "That is so true! Lost it back in high school to that jerk on the track team hated men after that for the longest." Haruka said as she remembered and laughed as her old friends all laughed as they remembered also they soon started talking about the past.

Usagi continued to stand and looked down at her son. None of women noticed Mamoru looking at them. He looked to his left when someone touched his arm. Mamoru smiled at the man then lead him away to another room so they could talk in private.

Usagi stood there holding her son wishing she could leave with the boy away from the other s while she listened to them talking. When the baby started crying again Haruka turned to Usagi and said, "Usagi go and take care of him." Usagi nodded her head and walked away holding her son in her arms tight. Haruka smiled as she watched Usagi walk away. She looked toward the door when she spotted a woman alone who Haruka knew. Haruka's smile grew and she started walking to the woman not seeing Mamoru watching her. Mamoru knew that the time to talk to Haruka was now so he went and followed her out of the party and into the foyer. He stopped walking and his eyes went wide by what he walked in on.

Mamoru stood there seeming to be stuck in the spot he stopped at as he watched Haruka kissing on the woman that was in her arms and Haruka had up against the wall. Mamoru had gone to find Haruka after he had talked alone with his lawyer and got some papers from the man. Mamoru knew that he needed to talk to Haruka about what he wanted to do for Usagi and his son. Seeing Usagi going up the stairs and seeing Haruka leaving the living room where some of the party people were at, Mamoru followed Haruka knowing that Usagi was probably going up to feed their son since the boy was starting to cry more while Usagi walked away fast.

Mamoru blinked his eyes and got over his shock and just about ran to Haruka and pulled her back catching her off guard. Before she could say anything Mamoru reached out and slapped her across the cheek. It wasn't that hard but it did sting Haruka thought. She looked at Mamoru as he glared at her and then at the woman beside her. Haruka reached with her hand and moved the woman to be behind her as her other hand went up to her cheek.

"So this is what you have been doing? You have been with this woman?" Mamoru asked as his eyes looked at Haruka with disbelief. Haruka watched his eyes move back and forth as he tried to understand what he had seen. "You want a woman?" Mamoru asked feeling his manhood slipping. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought I made you happy and loved?" Mamoru asked. Haruka looked away not liking the sad look in his eyes.

"You need to go back to Usagi for she loves you and I don't. It is over Mamoru." Haruka said as her eyes narrowed at Mamoru trying to get him to hate her. Mamoru glared at her and then at the woman at her side. He turned around fast and walked away from the two even faster. Haruka removed her hand from her cheek and smiled at the woman beside her when the woman touched her arm. "Haruka are you okay?" The woman asked looking at Haruka with concern. Haruka smiled even more and pulled the woman into her arms and hugged her. "Yes Michiru I'm okay." she said. She felt Michiru, her girlfriend, hug her back and Haruka smiled again. "Yes everything will be okay for now on." Haruka whispered more to herself.

She let Michiru go but took her hand and started to walk to the front door. "Please go and wait in my car. I need to tell my parents bye then we will go home." Haruka said as she opened the door. She watched Michiru walk out of the house first. Haruka then turned and looked back into the house and watched Mamoru as he walked up the stairs. She smiled again knowing that Usagi had gone upstairs not that long ago. Haruka walked to where her parents were and told them she really needed to go. Before they could protest Haruka had turned around and was out of the house. As she drove Haruka knew that she would have to go and talk to Mamoru and Usagi the next day. It was time for everything to come out into the open. It was time for the truth to come out. She felt bad for letting it drag out as long as it had.

Mamoru grabbed a wine bottle from a servant as he walked past the man. He then slowly walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway going to his old bedroom. He walked in and saw Usagi sitting on his bed with the baby up to her breast. Mamoru finally smiled and walked in then closed and locked the door. He walked over to Usagi and sat down beside her and watched their son feed as he took a drink from the wine bottle in his other hand now and then. Usagi glanced at him and smiled but stayed silent. She could tell that something was wrong but she didn't ask since she was thinking about earlier and what some of Haruka's friends had said.

Usagi sat there and knew deep in her heart that she would never marry anyone else. She would stay with Mamoru and Haruka and pretend to be the nanny for no other would ever take Mamoru's place in her heart. She didn't want any other children with someone else. She only wanted to give Mamoru children. And if she had to pretend that she wasn't their mother then she would just so she would be near him.

After the baby finished Usagi watched while Mamoru picked the boy up and went over to a big chair and put the sleeping boy down. He made sure that the boy wouldn't fall off or hurt himself then Mamoru walked back to Usagi and sat down beside her again.

"Don't you worry about what those fools downstairs said to you earlier." Mamoru suddenly said as Usagi looked at him. She half smiled then went wide eyes when Mamoru moved his head down to her neck and started to lick on it and kiss it now and then. She felt his right hand go to the top of her head while his left one went to cup a breast. Usagi glanced at the door and wondered if anyone was looking for them.

She felt Mamoru as he laid her back in the bed while he went down with her. "Did you go to the doctors?" She heard him whisper in her ear then he licked it. "Yes." Usagi whispered thinking to herself that it had been a long time since he had made love to her. "Did he say everything was okay with you?" Mamoru asked as Usagi felt him unbutton her blouse the rest of the way. "Yes everything is okay with me. My check up went fine." Usagi whispered as he removed her bra. Mamoru looked at her and smiled. "Good because it's been to long." Mamoru then said. He then started kissing her long and hard. Usagi kissed him back forgetting where they were and who was downstairs. All she could think about was that Mamoru was taking too long to get naked and taking too long to make love to her.

And just like their very first time and all the other times Mamoru was gentle and loving with her making sure Usagi was satisfied before he was. Afterwards Mamoru shocked Usagi when he told her that he was going to divorce Haruka and then told her what he had seen and what her sister had said to him. "It's for the best Usako. For Haruka is right you do love me and she doesn't. We also have a child together and I don't want you thinking you will never get a man after being with me." Mamoru said as he moved some of Usagi hair from her face as he thought about how he wouldn't let another man near her any ways. Usagi moved up and looked down at Mamoru. "You do love me right?" He whispered looking into her eyes. "Yes Mamochan. I love only you." Usagi said and watched Mamoru smile. "I know you do. And I love waking up in the morning and finding you beside me holding me tight and you make me feel like a man." Mamoru said as he rolled so she was under him again. As he started to kiss her body in different places Usagi laid there wondering if Mamoru loved her also or just loved making love to her.

A few hours after they heard the last of the guest leaving Mamoru and Usagi got up and dressed and then left out of his parent's house with their son and went home. Their parents never knowing where they had gone off too or that they had left. After they put their son to bed Usagi and Mamoru got into their bed and went to sleep.

The next morning after feeding and giving the baby a bath then putting him in his crib Usagi went to Mamoru finding him in the dinning room sitting at the table looking at some papers. His lawyer had been who he had gone off with the night before and Mamoru was looking over the papers from the man. Usagi sat down beside him and started picking up some of the papers.

"Divorce papers and a copy of my will I have made sure you and junior are okay but once we marry I will have it changed again. I just need to get the divorce over with." Mamoru told as he watched her. Usagi only nodded her head as she reached and picked up his and Haruka's marriage certificate. "Mamochan." "Yes" "Shouldn't Haruka's name be in the spot for the bride?" Usagi asked pointing to the marriage certificate that had her name where Haruka's should have been and Haruka's name down as a witness. Mamoru took the paper and looked also. "Yes it should be…..I don't remember her signing since I was talking to our dads." Mamoru said he then looked at Usagi. "Why did you sign there?" He then asked. "Because that was the only place to sign and Mama and Haruka were arguing about something and I asked and they both just told me to sign the paper and then they got to arguing again with each other." Usagi said as she remembered.

She looked at Mamoru who looked at her and then suddenly smiled as it hit him that he and Usagi were married on that paper. "We are really married." he whispered. Usagi looked at him surprised as her eyes widened. "We need to let our parents and Haruka know!" Mamoru said as he stood up fast and went to call their parents. He tried to call Haruka but didn't get an answer. The whole time Usagi just sat there surprised. She went to her son after awhile leaving the door open just a little.

An hour later Mamoru's parents showed up followed my Usagi's. Mamoru let them in and before he could tell them what he and Usagi learned they all heard the doorbell ring.

Mamoru went and answered it to Haruka standing on the other side.

"Mamoru it's time we had our talk I need to tell you something very important. I need to tell both you and Usagi as a matter of fact. " Haruka said. "Yes Haruka I need to tell you something also." Mamoru said. Haruka smiled while Mamoru stood there holding the door open wider for her. Haruka walked in and got surprised when she saw that their parents all there. Haruka went and sat down and watched while Mamoru did the same after he closed the door.

"Why did you call us all over what is so important Mamoru?" His mother asked looking at him and then at Haruka then back at Mamoru. "Where is Usagi at?" Her mother suddenly asked looking around. "She is resting." Mamoru told them. He looked at Haruka. "I'm glad you are here Haruka I need to let you know along with our parents something important." Mamoru said. Haruka looked at him while their parents did also. "What is wrong son?" His father asked. "He wants a divorce." Haruka said just looking at Mamoru. Before he could answer her or Haruka could say anything else their mothers both suddenly started complaining joined by their fathers who got to talking about how their companies would hurt if they divorced.

Mamoru and Haruka just looked at each other while the four talked. "No we can't divorce." Mamoru suddenly said which made the four shut up fast each one of them thinking that the two must have had a little fight but were now going to make up.

"Good! Now no more fighting you two, happiness makes happy home." Haruka's mother said while Mamoru's mother nodded her head in agreement. Mamoru and Haruka continued to stare at each other. "We will have no more fights or anything…..We aren't really married." Mamoru said suddenly. Both mothers who had stood up looked at him both shocked and sat down fast. Haruka looked down and smiled.

"How can you say that you naughty boy! Look you made Haruka sad." Mamoru heard his mother say as he continued to look at Haruka suddenly feeling a little bad none of them noticed she was really smiling. "Her name isn't on the marriage certificate as my wife. Haruka is down as a witness." Mamoru said as he continued to look at Haruka wondering what she was thinking. "If Haruka isn't your wife, then whose name is down on it?" Haruka's father asked. Mamoru looked at the man and before he could answer they all heard Haruka say, "Usagi is Mamoru's wife." The four parents looked at her all with their eyes wide. Mamoru looked at her and watched while Haruka raised her head up with the biggest smile on her face.

Haruka looked right at Mamoru and continued to smile. "Usagi is Mamoru's wife for I designed it that way." Haruka said to the silent room while the four parents and Mamoru looked at her not only with a confused look on their faces but also shock and surprise making the smile on Haruka's face grow even more.

To be continued.

 _OKAY only one more chapter to go!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What do you mean Haruka?" her father asked being the first one to speak. Haruka glanced at him then back at Mamoru and stayed silent. Mamoru blinked his eyes then said, "Why Haruka….I asked you to be my wife….I loved you…. then." Haruka laughed softly while she looked down then back at Mamoru.

"Who are you kidding Mamoru? You never loved me. Yes you care for me might love me as a dear close friend, a buddy to play and watch sports with, but no you never loved me for me….. You only asked me out on a date AFTER I invited you home that first time and you met Usagi…I saw the look in your eyes when I was introducing her to you and then the way your eyes followed her when she was near each time we were at my parent's house." Haruka said looking at Mamoru who only looked at her. "You also always asked me about her almost every other week while we were at college." Haruka said. She gave a half smile when she noticed that Mamoru was starting to blush.

"You used me as a replacement for Usagi since she was too young at the time. She was only fourteen and you were twenty how would that have looked?" Haruka then said as she again smiled while Mamoru started to shake his head no. "Don't deny it Mamoru. You will just be lying to yourself, to me and to Usagi." Haruka said while Mamoru stood there knowing it was true. He suddenly felt really bad and wondered what Haruka was thinking.

"But that's okay Mamoru for I used you also for my own reason. I used you as a cover up for what I really want, what I really am. You are the only man I care for but no I do not love you the way Usagi does or the way any woman would love a man. I like woman ALL types. Some would say that I should have been born male….. I used you to cover that fact and truth up so my parents wouldn't know the truth about me or anyone else until I was ready for them to know. The only one who seemed to know anything was Usagi but she kept that secret to herself never asking me any questions." Haruka said. She glanced over at her parents and made eye contact with her mother who looked away fast. Haruka wouldn't look at her father afraid of the look his eyes might be holding. "I still wonder what is going on in Usagi's mind about me." Haruka said more to herself as she looked down while Mamoru stood up fast.

"Why did you have Usako sign the marriage certificate where you should have?" Mamoru asked making Haruka look at him and again she smiled. "If you would go and look at the pictures of that day please notice Usagi's dress. It was white, pure white while I wanted to wear light tan. Ha, I remember Mama complaining that people would mistake Usagi as the bride….. Also remember Mamoru that when I said my vows to you I didn't say I do. We both heard Usagi say it softly thinking I was scared. I only said yes not even saying it fully. Also dear Mamoru when you were saying your own vows you were looking at Usagi now and then as she stood beside me. I saw you…. Mamoru you might not have realized it but you did do it….. And don't forget we didn't have the priest say our names…..And that kiss…I turned my head just a little so you would get my cheek. You were upset I remember….I planned everything so in the end you two would be married at least on paper. You might want to go and say some real vows to each other later." Haruka said as she watched Mamoru's eyes widen as he started to remember that day.

"OH and don't forget our wedding night, you got drunk thanks to me keeping the wine going and what happened… you don't remember." Haruka said knowing he didn't. She stopped talking while Mamoru shook his head no a little while Haruka noticed the look of confusion in his eyes. "Well Mamoru you passed out and I placed you in the bed, took off your clothes covered you up and then left you to sleep it off showing back up in the morning finding you still asleep. I had left and went to a party with my friends…... I met my new girlfriend that night meeting up with her again a few months ago when she came back to town." Haruka said while Mamoru just stood there in shock as he remembered how that same day Haruka said how she had to get to work and told him to sleep it off then Haruka left the room leaving Mamoru alone in the bed trying to remember the day and night before. He suddenly remembered how later that next weekend he had wanted to sleep with her and Haruka got the wine out. Mamoru stood there trying to remember if they had done anything that time but his mind drew a blank.

Haruka went to Mamoru and took his hand and he looked into her eyes. "I really did it… did all of this…..because Usagi loves you and wanted to be your wife. I heard Usagi some nights crying in her sleep as the wedding got closer. Her heart was breaking thinking she was going to loss you. To tell you the truth I only "married" you so she wouldn't loss you to someone else later. I kept you near by until Usagi got a little older." Haruka said.

"But why a baby you said you wanted a child demanding it begging Usako to do it for you!" Mamoru said getting upset. Haruka smiled again. "Because of New Years Eve and that kiss you had given her." She said. Mamoru let her hands go fast and looked away as he started to blush. "Yes I saw that kiss and where your hands were going on Usagi. If I wouldn't have called out her name, you would have taken her there in the yard and I wasn't going to let Usagi's first time be at a party outside of our parent's house on a cold night. And then have her feeling guilty later thinking she had hurt me. No I wasn't going to let that happen." Haruka said.

Mamoru walked away from her fast shaking his head back and forth while Haruka watched him along with his parents and her and Usagi's parents the four of them just sitting there in wonder and too shocked to say anything.

"I will admit I was wrong in saying I wanted a baby but at the time it was the only way I could think to get you both alone away from our parents and to get you and her together faster finally and with a child they won't be able to come between you both…. I was tired of playing make believe house and it was getting harder to keep you away from me since you were getting horny." Haruka said while Mamoru turned around and glared at her. "You could have talked to me!" Mamoru said. Haruka only smiled at him.

"Don't act like you didn't want to sleep with Usagi! I remember the looks you had when we were there visiting. Also the pictures you have of her on your phone and in your wallet. You have more pictures of her then of me… If it was so wrong you wouldn't have done it. But you only put up a small fight that first time when I lied and said I couldn't have kids and I cried. And when Mama was telling us all that the doctor said Usagi could have kids I saw your eyes light up just a little as you looked sideways at Usagi. It was just your luck that our fathers are tightwads with their money." Haruka said.

"My eyes lite up because I thought you wanted a kid also! I thought it would make us close again! You said you wanted us to be close again!" Mamoru told her. "Close again!? No Mamoru we were never close. Not personal close. Sure in school we were….But no not…..We ONLY made love once the day before you asked me to marry you! And I still to this day think you were thinking of Usagi that night wishing she was the one with you…Then after the wedding I never once let you touch me. Oh I made you believe we had done it BUT we DIDN'T! I drugged you by giving you sleeping pills on those nights or got you drunk…NO… I don't like men THAT way and I never will! I want to be the man in my relationships! Call me sick and gross but I want to be the one making my woman scream out my name in pleasure!" Haruka just about yelled at him as she stood in front of him.

It hit Mamoru hard as he remembered when he had first started making love to Usagi and how it felt like he hadn't made love before. How it felt so new to him also and now he knew why. He really had been getting horny since he wasn't getting any at all.

"NO NO NO!" They both looked over to her mother as the woman suddenly stood up and ran out of the apartment. Haruka watched as her father followed the woman out. Mamoru's parents both stood up they looked at the two and then they walked out of the living room also leaving the two alone.

"Damn I hope I didn't give her a heart attack I forgot they were in here." Haruka said after the front door closed as she smiled again. She then looked at Mamoru who looked back at her. "My things are gone from here. As a matter of fact I had been moving them out after you and Usagi showed up after you got her pregnant but you both never noticed. I'm staying with my girlfriend and our new roommate. It is time for this game to end and for you, your wife and son to be a family alone." Haruka said as she turned to walk away from Mamoru but stopped when she saw Usagi.

Usagi who had heard everything just stood there looking at her sister. Haruka was the first to make a move and she went up to Usagi and placed her hands on Usagi's shoulders. "You always said that I was the best sister in the world is it still true?" Haruka asked looking into Usagi's eyes. Usagi blinked her eyes and looked at Mamoru who just stood there looking at the two. Usagi wondered what Mamoru was really thinking. She still didn't know if he loved her and wanted to be with her.

Usagi looked back at Haruka who was still smiling at her. Usagi sighed then hugged her sister tightly. "Yes." Usagi whispered as Haruka hugged her back. "I told you that morning you both were leaving for the cabin that you would thank me later." Haruka then whispered. Usagi stayed silent then let Haruka go and ran back to were her and Mamoru's son was asleep in his room.

After the bedroom door was closed Haruka turned back and looked at Mamoru. "You better always love only Usagi or I will get you…dear brother." Haruka said. Mamoru nodded his head as he finally smiled at her. Haruka went to him and hugged him. "Don't worry about our parents remind them that they wanted Usagi to have a baby also and that will shut them up about her age and being married to you. Any ways they will be mad at me the most. Oh well life goes on." Haruka told him in his ear. Mamoru hugged her back then nodded his head as he let her go. Haruka walked to the door and opened it and walked out.

Mamoru looked to the room that Usagi had gone into and walked over to it and opened the door slowly as it hit him again that Usagi was his wife. He walked into the room and saw Usagi standing beside the baby bed watching their son sleep. Mamoru walked over to her and stood behind her and looked at the boy also.

"I guess we will move the rest of your things into the master bedroom and turn this one into junior's room." Mamoru said softly. Usagi stayed silent and wouldn't look at him not until Mamoru turned her to face him.

"You heard everything right?" He asked looking down into her eyes. Usagi nodded her head yes. "Good then I don't need to explain anything except that she was right about everything. It was always you that I wanted and I was thinking about." Mamoru said in a soft voice. He then smiled and pulled Usagi into his arms.

"Even when you were fourteen I wanted you but it wasn't time. I should have had the patience and waited for you instead of using Haruka as your replacement." Mamoru said as he held Usagi tightly. "But she was wrong about one thing." Mamoru said pulling back a little so he and Usagi were looking at each other. "What?" Usagi whispered. Mamoru smiled then said, "I wouldn't have gotten with anyone else. I only wanted you I love you Usagi only you." Mamoru then bent his head down and kissed her. After a few seconds had passed he let Usagi go and told her to start packing up her things and how he would be back to help. Mamoru then left the room and waited for their parents to come back in.

After Haruka closed the front door she started walking past her parents and Mamoru's as they all stood in the hallway. She stopped by her mother but the woman only turned her whole body away. Haruka gave a sigh turned and started walking to the elevator but before she could get on her father grabbed her arm to stop her. "What no good bye to me little girl?" The man asked looking at her. Haruka smiled at her father then hugged the man.

Haruka's eyes closed when she heard the man whisper, "I always knew the truth about you and you are wrong, you don't need to be male to like females also. Being female is fine. There is nothing wrong with you." Haruka smiled and then whispered, "What about Mama?" Her father pulled back a little and smiled then said, "She will be okay in time. And in time I would like to meet this girlfriend of yours and I know your mother would also. I think deep down she knew the truth also. Especially when you were younger and you would set your dolls on fire out in the backyard and then when you would take off your dresses and said how you would rather be naked then in a dress. Your mother has her little princess with Usagi, you be our tomboy. You be yourself dear Haruka." Haruka smiled and laughed just a little while her father did the same.

They hugged again then Haruka got on the elevator. "Dad, please remember that you wanted a grandchild also. Please let them be." Haruka said as the elevator doors closed. The man looked at the closed door then turned his head to look at the other three adults waiting by Mamoru's and Usagi's closed front door. The man walked over to his wife took her arm then lead her and the others back into the place where their daughter, son-in-law and grandchild lived finding only Mamoru in the living room.

Mamoru stood up after the parents came back in. He asked them to sit and told when asked that Usagi was in their son's room. Everyone looked at each other each not wanting to be the first to start.

When Mamoru went to open his mouth to tell them that Usagi would be staying with him, her father beat him and said out loud asking Mamoru when he and Usagi wanted to go and say some vows. The mans wife along with the others all looked at him and he only smiled and looked back at Mamoru who was now smiling knowing that there wouldn't be a big fight about it.

Before Usagi's mother could protest or even voice her opinion Usagi came out of the room with her son and handed the boy to her mother asking her to hold him. Usagi's mother smiled big while she took her grandson and held him in her arms. Mamoru's mother went over and joined the other woman and they got to talking to each other.

Usagi turned around to go back to the room but stopped when her father stood up and grabbed her arm making her turn to him. The man smiled at his youngest daughter then asked her if she still wanted to go to college when she finished high school. Usagi looked down not sure on what to say. She looked back at her father when he told her not to worry about getting a babysitter since the baby had two busy body grandmothers. Mamoru and his father laughed along with him while Usagi smiled and nodded her head up and down fast while she hugged her father who hugged her just as tight.

The End

Epilogue

Haruka stepped into the tiny bar that was down the street from where Mamoru and Usagi lived and looked around. She spotted Mamoru right away sitting alone at the bar. Haruka started walking to him and stopped by a table when she saw three women who were sitting there all checking Mamoru out.

"Hey don't be looking at that man. He's married and very much in love with his wife. They also have a son." Haruka told the three who looked at her. Haruka walked away from the table going up to Mamoru and kissed his cheek. Mamoru turned to her and gave her hug. Haruka smiled when she saw the three females who were checking Mamoru out each turn away fast each of them thinking that she was Mamoru's wife. The three ended up standing up and leaving the bar since Haruka kept looking at them.

"Mamoru I'm surprised you wanted to meet here alone." Haruka said sitting down on Mamoru's left side on the empty barstool. She looked at Mamoru who sat with his head down looking at his beer bottle. "Thanks for meeting with me Haruka. I'm sorry if you and Michiru were busy." Mamoru said handing her the beer she liked to drink. "No it's okay Michiru is still out of town and I was just chillin waiting for time to pick her up." Haruka said then took the bottle and took a drink.

"So dear brother what's the big emergency that you just had to see me now?" Haruka asked after awhile. Mamoru looked at her then down and said, "Something is wrong with Usagi. She has been mad at me lately and snaps at everything I do. Can you talk to her for me and find out what I did wrong?" Haruka looked at him noticing how desperate he looked. Haruka looked away smiling already knowing what was wrong with Usagi since she had called her not to long ago crying.

"You can't figure it out on your own?" Haruka asked looking back at Mamoru. "I tried and I can't. Please Sis help me out." Mamoru just about begged. Haruka took another drink then smiled.

"Hey Mamoru weren't you and Usagi up at your parents cabin with your son about two months ago?" Haruka asked looking at Mamoru who lifted his head up and looked at her. "Yes we were. It was a nice month." Mamoru said as he then took a drink from his beer bottle. He smiled as he remembered the fun that he and Usagi and their son who was now two and half had. Mamoru missed Haruka smile at him and start to shake her head back and forth. "Dear Mamoru sweet dumb brother." Haruka said still shaking her head.

"What?" Mamoru asked looking at her again. Haruka looked at him and stared into his puzzled eyes. She then took both of his hands and held them in hers. "Didn't your son get conceived up at that same cabin?" Haruka asked Mamoru. "Yes." Mamoru said still looking at her. Haruka smiled again then said in a slow voice, "Maybe Usagi is acting the way she is because…well because she conceived again." Haruka watched Mamoru's eyes widen.

He suddenly let her hands go and stood up fast. "You need to stay away from that cabin." Haruka yelled out to him as Mamoru ran to the door of the bar. Mamoru stopped and turned to her smiling. He nodded his head once then was out the door fast going home even faster to his waiting son and pregnant wife while his sister-in-law laughed.

The End


End file.
